Ours
by Bittersweet x
Summary: /This love is ours./ Unconnected romances based round Taylor Swift's "Ours". Ships include NevilleLuna and TonksRemus as of now. May or may not be continued.
1. Chapter 1

He knew that people didn't like it.

He wasn't quire sure, because Luna Lovegood was the most beautiful person he had ever met, and he loved every fibre of her. But he knew that people didn't like her, and that the silly looks they gave him meant for him to be scared. Even his gran didn't really like it, and she snarled occasionally at Christmas dinners, but quietly, because after everything, she had decided (very very begrudgingly) that all right _perhaps _Neville could make decisions for himself.

Quite honestly, he could not care less.

Because when he was with Luna Lovegood, everything in the world melted away, and he did not give half a peony's worth of thought to anyone. (Half a peony, that was the sort of thing Luna would say, and that was not the thing he would sort of say, and he was absolutely delighted about it.) All he knew was that when he was with Luna, the world was sunshine; not made of sunshine but _actual _sunshine, that was all that_ was. _And there were flowers growing out of even the sad places in him, and there was bravery in places he never thought there were before, and he was better, somehow, a thousand times better.

And they laughed and talked for hours on end, their conversations swinging from one topic to another with wild abandon, and sometimes they would go on fantastic adventures all over London or even just tiny little adventures in their back garden. Everything about life was an adventure when Luna Lovegood was involved.

So to be quite honest, Neville Longbottom simply did not _care _that people did not like it, because all he really knew, at this point, was that he loved Luna, and that Luna loved him, and that was all that mattered. Their love was theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all!**

**This chapter's a bit different from the last, the tone especially, because it's Tonks, and I always thought of her as a bit sillier, so there's that. I might write more of this, I might not, but the theme will pretty much always be the same if I do, probably with differences as it goes. This is just for fun, and will probably get repetitive, so it won't be very long. If you have any particular requests, drop a review :)**

* * *

Tonks knew that people didn't like it.

Her mother, for one, absolutely abhorred it, even though she didn't show it. Andromeda was so into the whole marry-whoever-you-please-as-long-as-they-are-of-sound-heart kind of thing, simply because of all the strife _she _had gone through to get married that she was very determined to let Tonks marry whoever she pleased as long as they were of sound heart.

But you honestly _couldn't _expect a mother to be happy about her daughter marrying a werewolf, despite the fact that the heart in question was extremely sound. To be quite honest, Tonks didn't mind, because her mother didn't actively _say _anything. She snarled faintly, at dinner, but she came round eventually, even though she was wary; but she trusted Tonks, just as much as her own mother had never trusted her.

But Tonks didn't care. Tonks wouldn't've cared even if her mother had cared enough to get angry or forbid it or throw her out, because Tonks loved Remus so much that it _really _just _didn't matter _to her, because _why would it? _All she knew – literally, all she knew; she was a silly clumsy twenty six year old with bright pink hair, she knew very little – was that Remus had a soft beautiful voice and his eyes were gentle; that his hands were well worked and lined but also soft; that he was strong in mind and soul, an that he was so, so sound of heart. He was actually literally the most sound of heart dude she had ever met in her _whole entire life._

When she was around him, the world was bathed in moonlight; gentle, cool, sweet moonlight that made her throw her pink-haired-head back and fall into gales of laughter. He made her feel like a stupid schoolgirl in the best sense of the word, and she loved him.

And (although he was an idiot and would thus need a bit of talking round) he loved her, to bits and pieces and beyond, and that was all that mattered.

Their love was _so _theirs.


End file.
